What Sisters Are For
by PruManiaForever
Summary: Amelia Freedom Bonnefoy, needed to get laid. Preferably hard. So when she sets her sights on her sexy sister, things get steamy! Fem!AmeCan FACE family


******I don't own anything. Wow this is my first smut! I feel so dirty~ -runs to take a shower-**

**What Sisters Are For**

Amelia Freedom Bonnefoy had a problem. She needed to get laid. Specifically by a hot girl, like her ex, Sorina Popa, or even better yet, her own twin, Madeline Bonnefoy. It was Christmas Eve and her fathers were probably screwing each other's brains out instead of putting the presents under the tree. Amelia wasn't going to get laid by Sorina anytime soon; she was screwing Elizabeta Hedervary; so it might as well be time to turn the charm onto her sister.

Madeline, or Maddie for short, was sleeping in her bed when the lights went on in her room. She stirred, and then lifted her head to see who turned on the lights. Seeing it was her sister, she laid her head back down. "Maaaddie!" Amelia whined. Madeline sat up. As soon as she did, she saw what her sister was wearing. Amelia was completely covered in red lace, from her breasts to right before her thigh. Her lingerie was mostly just lace and string, and barely covered anything. Madeline blushed deeply.

"W-what do you want Amelia?" She asked, her voice quivering a bit. She didn't like the smirk her twin was wearing one little bit.

"I'm going to sleep in your bed tonight, because I don't want the ghosts to get me." She whimpered. It was a lie. A lie to get into her bed. Amelia trotted over without Madeline's answer, and climbed into the covers, snuggling against her twin's back. Madeline seemed to relax, and Amelia snaked her arms around the girl. Madeline's blush was un-seeable to her sister, but Amelia could still feel the warmth emanating from the girl's cheeks. The blonde pulled the two closer until Amelia could feel her chest pushing into her twin's back. "Maddie," Amelia whispered sensually into her twin's ear. "I'm cold… Fix it." Madeline rolled around to face her twin. Madeline had always been a smart girl, and she was catching on to her sister's little charade. Now it was time for some fun.

"Where are you cold?" The softer-spoken blonde whispered. This answer made Amelia think. She was taking a chance with what she was thinking of saying, the risk being losing her sister and best friend, but Goddammit! She was just so horny right now, it didn't even matter to Amelia.

"My lips…" Madeline didn't expect her sister to be that eager, but just lying together, Madeline next to her scantily clad sister, made her heart beat a bit faster. Soon enough, Madeline had pressed her lips onto her sister's soft lips. Amelia responded by rolling on top of Madeline, pinning down her arms.

"Amelia," Madeline breathed, the picture of innocence as her sister hovered over her. She got no answer, as Amelia began to kiss her again. Tongues met tongues in a frenzied dance. Their lips mashed together and Amelia couldn't help but run her tongue over her sister's teeth, tasting the sweet maple syrup Madeline loved so much.

"Mm, Maddie." Amelia moaned as her kisses travelled lower to her neck, careful not to leave a lasting mark that might alert their fathers of their activities. "Nightgown. Off. Now." The blonde struggled in her lust to comply with her sister's demand.

"A-a-amelia~stop!" Madeline whined. Amelia stopped suckling on her sister's neck and gave her a quizzical look.

"Why Maddie?" The lust clouding her sky blue eyes. Madeline blushed.

"Its wrong… We're twins…" She whispered.

"Then how about I pinky promise that there will be no feelings in this? Just cold emotionless sex." Madeline thought for a moment. She was turned on right now, by the girl hovering over her and that idea sounded best.

"Fine." Madeline started to take off her nightgown, and her sister hummed in approval as her breasts popped out. Immediately diving for them, Amelia squeezed and licked the flesh that had just appeared. Finding her way to her sister's nipple, she took the pink bud between her teeth and nibbled lightly, while teasing the other one between her pale fingers. Madeline moaned and squirmed underneath the boisterous girl, enjoying her sister's touch. "Amelia, p-please~" Madeline moaned. Amelia lifted her head.

"Please what, Maddie? I won't touch you until you tell me…" Amelia didn't know where this sadistic side was coming from, but her sister seemed to be enjoying it, so what the heck?

"Please, please, just fuck me Amelia!" Her sister practically screamed, but it turned into a moan as she felt her sister's warm tongue licking her entrance. Amelia thrust her tongue in and out until she had her sister begging and pleading underneath her. Amelia stopped suddenly, turning herself so her entrance was near Madeline's mouth.

"Lick." She commanded, and Madeline pushed away the stringy fabric and began to thrust her tongue into her sister's entrance. Amelia took two spindly fingers and began to fuck her sister with them. They were both moaning and panting as Madeline's pace quickened and Amelia added a finger.

Madeline climaxed first, her limbs feeling like jelly. Amelia followed and she turned herself right side up, so she was facing her sister. Sliding herself off the girl, and into the bed next to her, they fell asleep quickly.

xXx

Arthur peeked through the door to Madeline's room and saw the two girls sleeping gently. _How sweet…_ He thought, shutting the door to join his husband.


End file.
